Raise Your Voice
by mandielynn1992
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella the only thing Bella could do 2 comfort herself is sing. After a fateful night the Cullen's show up at 1 of her concerts. On there way home Bella and Charlie ended up in a car accident leaving Charlie dead and Bella w/ R&R


Charlie and I are going to my concert. I looked at Charlie "I'm starting to feel nervous."

He just starred at me "why your never nervous."

"I know but I'm nervous I guess just delayed stage fright."

He nodded "oh we got Sean Paul to come sing with you."

I smiled "so cool did you pick what song you want to sing with him?"

I nodded "Give it up to me"

He nodded "good."

When we got there Sean Paul was there. I went by him and smiled. He smiled back at me. I then went to my dressing room and got into my work out cloths **(pics on profile).**

When I came out Sean and I were ready.

We went on stage and I looked into the crowd and saw the _Cullen's._

Epov

Alice came in yelling we were going to a concert.

I really didn't care at all but I did know I had to go. So I went and got dressed. In black jeans and a blue polo shirt.** pics on profile**

I smiled at myself. Then came out and we got in the car and went to the concert.

I could only think of Bella I have no clue why but that is all I was thinking of.

When we got seated it wasn't long before the concert started and guess who came out on the stage. My Bella. She was looking straight at me. I smiled at her and raised my hand at her and waved. She did the same thing. Then the music started.

[Intro: Sean Paul Get out my head and into the bed girl... Cau yuh dun know, plottin' out the fantasy.. Hey baby girl and it's you a di key...yo...mi go so then [Chorus: Sean Paul] From yuh look inna mi eye gal I see seh yuh want me When you gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME Because yuh body enticin mi, makin mi want itWhen yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow (Oooh, oooh, oooh) When you FULFILL MY FANTASY Because yuh know I give yuh lovin straight like an arrow When yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME [Verse 1:] So back it up deh..So pack it up yeah Cause I wanna be the man that's really gonna have it up and mack it up and Slap it up yeah...So what is up yeah...You know you got the sinting inna me pants a develop and a swell up and Double up yeah...So gimmie the work yeah cause if you no gimme the work the blue balls a erupt yeah.. So rev it up deh gal gwaan try you luck deh cause when you stir it up you know me haffi measure up yeah. [Chorus: Sean Paul] From yuh look inna mi eye gal I see seh yuh want me When you gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME Because your body enticin mi makin mi want itWhen yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME Well if a know today girl then a must be tomorrow (Oooh, oooh, oooh) When you FULFILL MY FANTASY Because yuh know I give yuh lovin straight like an arrow When yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME [Verse 2: Sean Paul] Hey pretty girl...See me love fi see you walk... Yuh no habla ingles but just listen me when me a talk This ya one yeah from me heart, woman you got me caught You ever inna me thoughts and no left me inna the dark, inna the... First place gal that's where you belong, so just let me flip the switch woman I can turn it on and... Gimme the passion from dusk till dawn...Tell me if you want it fi gwaan...my girl.. [Verse 3: Keyshia Cole] As a woman on my own I got it goin on And I'm liking what I'm seeing I don't wanna be alone Cause you got me in a daze your motion make me sway We go back and forth and round and round and up and down your way Baby boy could it be wonderful like this To say it's only bout in the way you twist Cause you got me in a daze your motion make me sway I'm caught into you now I'm tempted to stay, oh no! [Chorus: Sean Paul] (Letters in CAPS means Keyshia Cole is singing with Sean Paul) From yuh look inna mi eye gal I see seh yuh want me When you gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME Because yuh body enticin mi makin mi want itWhen yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow (Oooh, oooh, oooh) When you FULFILL MY FANTASY Because yuh know I give yuh lovin straight like an arrow When yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME {Bridge: Keyshia Cole] Boom, boom, boom boom, boom, boom, boom boom Boom, boom, boom boom, ba ba boom, boom, boom boom [Verse 4: Sean Paul] So why can't you see...we ought to be...together girl don't front on me I just wanna be near so don't have no fear and lemme see you bring your body right over here Because you should share it...girl I'll care it...And I'm gonna give you love so clear It gonna make you shine and once you are mine...we be rockin' it until the end of time [Chorus: Sean Paul] From yuh look inna mi eye gal I see seh yuh want me When you gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME Because yuh body enticin yuh makin mi want itWhen yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow (Oooh, oooh, oooh) When you FULFILL MY FANTASY Because yuh know I give yuh lovin straight like an arrow When yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME From yuh look inna mi eye gal I see seh yuh want me When you gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME Because yuh body enticin mi makin mi want itWhen yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow (Oooh, oooh, oooh) When you FULFILL MY FANTASY Because yuh know I give yuh lovin straight like an arrow When yuh gonna GIVE IT UP TO ME [Outro: Keyshia Cole] (Sean Paul) Oh ah oh (Yeah yeah, yo yo) Oh ah oh (Sean-A-Paul and yuh know we a nuh go yo) Oh ah oh, oooh oh ah oh (Di S.P. and we deh yah pon di go yo) Oooh oooh oooh (Sean Paul, Keyshia Cole and Don Corleon, a next chapter Oh ah oh (Yah mon fah all my girls yuh know) Oooh oh ah oh (Keep it keep it keep it keep it sexy) Oh ah oh (Boom, boom, boom boom) Oh ah oh (Boom, boom, boom boom) Oh ah oh (Boom, boom, boom boom) Oooh oh ah oh (Ba ba boom, boom, boom boom) Oh ah oh (Boom, boom, boom boom) Oh ah oh (Boom, boom, boom boom) Oh ah oh (Boom, boom, boom boom) Oooh oh ah oh (Ba ba boom, boom, boom boom)

Bpov

"Everyone give it up for Sean Paul!"

They all stood and cheered him off the stage.

"Now for my last song everyone it's called MEAN.(Taylor Swift)

You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against meYou have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothingYou, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm woundedYou, pickin' on the weaker manWell, you can take me down with just one single blowBut you don't know what you don't knowSomeday I'll be living in a big old cityAnd all you're ever gonna be is meanSomeday I'll be big enough so you can't hit meAnd all you're ever gonna be is meanWhy you gotta be so mean?You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliationYou, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see themI'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress youI just wanna feel okay againI'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you coldBut the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that roadAnd you don't know what you don't knowSomeday I'll be living in a big old cityAnd all you're ever gonna be is meanSomeday I'll be big enough so you can't hit meAnd all you're ever gonna be is meanWhy you gotta be so mean?And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football gameWith that same big loud opinion but nobody's listeningWashed up and ranting about the same old bitter thingsDrunk and grumbling on about how I can't singBut all you are is meanAll you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in lifeAnd mean, and mean, and mean, and meanBut someday I'll be living in a big old cityAnd all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeahSomeday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit meAnd all you're ever gonna be is meanWhy you gotta be so mean?Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city(Why you gotta be so mean?)And all you're ever gonna be is mean(Why you gotta be so mean?)Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me(Why you gotta be so mean?)And all you're ever gonna be is meanWhy you gotta be so mean?

"Thank-you everyone I love you all Sean Paul and I will be out in the lobby for autographs and pictures!"

I went to the lobby and guess who I saw in line. Yes the Cullen's.

I was really getting tired of them.

I looked in front of me at the little girl and smiled "who do you want me to make this out to?"

She smiled "Elizabeth."

I sighed "that is a beautiful name I have a friend that has a mom with that name."

She smiled "thank-you."

I nodded.

She walked to her mom smiling.

That right there made me smile that I could make that one little girl happy.

I stood "Sean and I are going to take a five minute break for pictures."

I looked at Sean "I have to go to the bathroom cover for me."

He nodded "of course Bella."

I walked to the bathroom and then heard the door shut and lock behind me."

I turned around and there stood Edward "Hi Edward."

He raised an eyebrow "Is that all you can say? Hi Edward?"

I looked at him "what else would you like me to say?"

He nodded "So you have got over me?"

I shook my head "no I haven't but this makes it hurt a little less."

He opened his arms "come here love. I haven't gotten over you either. I am sorry for what I did baby."

I pulled away "okay Edward I love you too but I have to go."

I unlocked the door and walked out to the photo station.

I sat down in my chair and waited for people to take pictures with me. After a while I got tired and was ready to just go home.

I went over to Sean Paul and kissed his cheek and said "thank-you for singing with me."

He smiled "no thank-you for letting me sing with you Bella that was wonderful."

I smiled " okay dad time to leave."

He came out of his hiding place and we left got in the car then drove home.

On the ride home I fell asleep on the passenger side and then next thing I knew I was woke up by a loud crash.

Dad fell asleep at the wheel.

Next thing I knew there was a very comforting sound Edward's Volvo.

I screamed "EDWARD!"

The car stopped and then the driver opened his door. "Bella?"

I screamed "help me. Please help me!"

He ran down the hill and picked me up and took me to his car. Then told me sternly "stay."

He went back down the hill and came back empty handed. He was sad "Bella it was too late for your father he's gone."

He wrapped his arms around me. I cried "He's not dead! LET ME GO!"

He put me in the car "honey calm down he's gone I promise I wouldn't tell you he was when he wasn't."

I screamed "I need him!"

He nodded "shush baby I know."

I kept crying. He sat me in the car then shut the door and then ran around the car and got in with me.

I frowned and Edward turned toward me and said "Bella would your father want you to be depressed?"

I nodded "yes."

He sighed "Bella no he wouldn't he would want you to live a happy life with whoever you love."

I cried "But I need him."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and said "Bella I don't know if this will make you feel better or worse but you have us now we will take care of you."

I yawned then screamed "I NEED HIM NOT YOU!

He wrapped his arms around me for I was about to jump out of the car.

He whispered in my ear "If you ever try that again I will bust your ass."

I screamed "NO!"

He pulled over and held me in his arms and comforted me. Well tried to comfort me.

He then hummed my lullaby I was asleep in about three minutes.

Epov

It took a while to get Bella to go to sleep but then finally she did. After she fell asleep I made it to the house three minutes later.

Carlisle came to me and grabbed her out of my arms and took her to his office. He cleaned her up then sowed up the three gashes on her left arm.

When he was done she woke and looked at me and said "please tell me it was just a dream?"

I shook my head "sorry honey."

She turned over which that only sent her in the floor but Carlisle was there to catch her.

I went over to her and took her from Carlisle then took her to my room and laid her on the bed where she cried for the rest of the night.

I laid next to her in the middle of the night and held her to me. She didn't get any sleep at all. She also didn't talk and that was what I was more worried about.

My poor love was so upset over her father. I wonder if singing will make her feel better?

I picked up my phone and sent a text to Alice.

**Set a concert up for Bella she needs it.**

She replied **on it**

I smiled thank-you then looked down at Bella and she was just laying there like an Angel but now she was asleep.

God I love her.

Please god don't ever take her away from me.

I heard her scream "DAD!"

She turned and looked at me "Why did he have to leave me!"

"Baby it was just his time to go."

"Oh also Alice and I are setting up a concert for you."

She looked at me and screamed "NO I WON'T DO IT YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

I nodded "of course Bella I would never pressure you into anything you think your not ready for okay?"

She nodded

I smiled "good now calm down I love you."

She nodded "me too I love you too."

Jasper sent her some calm waves that knocked her out and kept her out for the rest of the night.

I smiled happy she was finally asleep she has had a ruff couple of days.

I looked at her sleeping form and saw how calm she was or I should say used to be.

She will never be the same-not anymore.

I know she thinks her father's death is her fault but it's not and I plan on making her see that.

I love her to death and I'll be damned if she dies before she is supposed to. I can't let that happen.

I looked over at my sleeping beauty and saw a frown on her face.

She turned on the bed and then whimpered. She then screamed "DADDY!"

I looked over at my Bella and saw how much pain she was in. If this had happened before Bella and I got together then yeah I would go up to her and see if she was alright but that's it.

She moved closer to me and then I guess she smelled her father on me. Maybe his cologne or something.

She smiled "Daddy."

I frowned and shook her a little "Bella, Bella honey wake up sweetheart."

She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

She opened her mouth "I want my father."

I nodded "yeah Bella I know but there is nothing I can do he is gone."

She turned on her stomach then stuffed her face into the pillow and screamed.

I had to cover my ears it was so loud.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her over to me. "What did you tell me in that dressing room Bella-you told me it brought you comfort when you sung so why not now."

She struggled in my grasp "Because if I would have never start that stupid noise making my father would still be alive right now."

"Don't ever call your gift noise making ever again do you hear me that is like saying that when I play my piano the only thing you hear is noise."

She looked at me in the eyes "all I hear when I sing is noise."

I frowned I knew she didn't mean that. I knew she loved to sing-to make others happy while doing it. "stop saying that Bella!"

She looked at me again in the eye "or what? You'll leave again. If that is what it has come to then just go and spare me the details."

I walked over to her and before I knew what I was doing she was on the floor holding her cheek while sobbing. "Bella my baby I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

She got up with her hand still holding her cheek "But you did you always in some way hurt me maybe not physical but Emotional and Mental."

I whimpered "I know that is the reason I left. I can never stop hurting you. You're my baby. I shouldn't have slapped you I'm sorry Bella."

I ran out the door and into my piano's room. I sat at the bench and looked down at the keys and started to play Bella's lullaby.

After awhile she came down here and pushed the bench away from the piano to look me in the eyes. "Stop the music playing. One more note and I promise there will be no more piano."

I looked at her in the eye "fine."

"good"

"great"

She walked out and then I started dry sobbing at her disappearing appearance."

My broken love

It's been a week so far she won't eat, sleep, sing, she won't even let me sing her lullaby to her.

I was going to have to have a long talk to her about this.

I walked to my room where she was just sitting there and staring at the wall.

I cleared my throat and she jumped.

"What do you want?" I knew she wanted to sound angry but it came out as a whine.

I frowned "Bella what I'm about to say may hurt your feelings but you need to hear it. Bella I'm about this close" I moved my right hand and held my pointer finger and thumb about a inch apart. "to sending you to a hospital because what you are doing right now isn't normal."

She shrugged "Just because I won't eat, sleep, or sing? Now tell me is that the reason?"

I nodded "yes it is."

She looked me dead in the eye " If I eat and sleep will you leave me alone with this crap because no matter what you do your not going to get me back on that stage."

I frowned "It's a start now while you sleep I will make you something to eat."

I frowned "fine."

About an hour later Edward came and woke me up. He smiled at me "come on Bella time to eat."

I nodded then got dressed I went downstairs and heard Edward's piano.

I ran in there like a charging bull. "EDWARD WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THIS RACKET?"

He came out and smiled "Bella-Bella love I'm teaching a little girl how to play it should be over in a little while."

I shook my head "no it will be over now call her mom to come and get her."

He shook his head "I can't do that love."

"Why the fuck not Edward."

He frowned "take a look for yourself.'

I walked into the room and almost fainted on the spot.

I looked at the little girl he was teaching and she turned around to face me. "hi."

I smiled "hi sweetheart."

She smiled back "why don't you sing anymore."

I sighed I knew I would be asked this question but never did I think it would be from my biggest fan that has cancer.

Her name is Abby Winston.

I looked at Edward and saw him sit at the bench.

I shook my head at him.

Abby then grabbed my hand and looked up at me "will you sing to me?"

I frowned and laughed a tearful laugh and then smiled "of course I will sing to you."

She smiled at me "what is a new song?"

I frowned "um I don't have any new one's at least not yet anyway. But I can sing you an old song. Edward you have a guitar?"

He nodded

I sighed "could you go and get it?"

He smiled "yeah of course baby."

I sighed then looked around and didn't see any water.

I frowned "I'll be right back don't move."

I went into the kitchen and got myself a glass of water and went upstairs to get my headache medicine.

I went into the room and got the little bottle of aspirin out and got two pills and put them in my mouth.

Next thing I knew Edward had my jaw in his hand. "What did you just put in your mouth."

I tugged away from him "headache medicine would you like to check and make sure? Or are you going to trust me?"

He sighed then looked at the pill bottle in my hand and nodded believing me.

I got a drink of water swallowing the two little tablets and they went straight down.

I walked out of the room back to the music room and put the guitar strap around my neck.

**Who knew (pink)**

You took my hand, you showed me howYou promised me you'd be aroundUh huh, that's rightI took your words and I believedIn everything you said to meYeah huh, that's rightIf someone said three years from nowYou'd be long goneI'd stand up and punch them out?Cause they're all wrongI know better?Cause you said foreverAnd ever, who knew?Remember when we were such foolsAnd so convinced and just too coolOh no, no noI wish I could touch you againI wish I could still call you a friendI'd give anythingWhen someone said count your blessings nowFor they're long goneI guess I just didn't know howI was all wrongBut they knew betterStill you said forever and everWho knew? Yeah yeahI'll keep you locked in my headUntil we meet againUntil we, until we meet againAnd I won't forget you my friendWhat happened?If someone said three years from nowYou'd be long goneI'd stand up and punch them out?Cause they're all wrongAnd that last kiss I'll cherishUntil we meet againAnd time makes it harderI wish I could rememberBut I keep your memoryYou visit me in my sleepMy darling, who knew?My darlingMy darling, who knew?My darling I miss youMy darling, who knew?Who knew?

I smiled "did you like it?"

She nodded "yeah I loved it I love all of your songs."

I smiled wider "thank-you. Would you like me to take you home sweetie?"

She nodded "yes please."

I held up my hand for her to wait while I went to Edward for his keys. I went up the stairs to his room and smiled at him and used my innocent voice "Eddie?"

He turned around in his chair to look at me "yeah baby?"

I smiled "can I use your car to take Abby home peas?"

He walked over to his dresser "are you sure?"

I nodded "of course I am I wouldn't tell you something I wasn't sure of."

He nodded "okay Bella."

He handed me his car keys "please be careful. I love you too much to lose you."

I nodded "okay."

He smiled "here take my phone just in case something happens."

"Okay Edward."

I was starting to get pissed off at him.

He smiled "I love you be safe."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek "always."

He laughed "okay Bella."

I walked out the door feeling nervous as hell.

I was thinking about just asking Edward to take her home but I didn't want to look like a coward.

I walked to the music room and got Abby out in the car. I got her seated and buckled. Then I went to the driver's side and put the key in the starter.

Then turned it and started the Volvo put the damn thing in drive and was out of there.

I dropped Abby off at her house and then came back. On my way I passed where my dad died I wonder.

I pulled over and went down the hill and the car was still there. I looked over in the driver's side and he was right there. He had maggots eating his body.

I frowned "dad I'm so sorry."

I waited for a little while and then the phone rang.

I picked up with a tearful "hello?"

I heard Edward's voice "Bella where are you I was sure you'd be home by now."

I frowned "I had to make a pit-stop for a few minutes. I'll be there I about-well I'll be there when I get there.

He chuckled "okay Bella."

I hung up and looked back at my father "hey dad I know your in a better place but I just don't want to let go yet. I can't sing anymore not without you. I refuse to sing without you here with me. People keep on pushing me but I just can't do it. The only person I can sing to is my biggest fan. I love you."

I went back up the hill and got into the Volvo and only made it a few miles before I broke down crying.

I looked at the phone on the console and grabbed it and made a call for Edward. He answered on the first ring "Bella is that you?"

I nodded "yea Edward it's me can you come and get me please?"

He sighed "Bella I told you-you weren't ready."

I cried "Edward can we save the god damn lecture for another god damn day please just come and get me."

He sighed "Bell where are you?"

I frowned "um a few miles from where the accident happened."

I could hear disapproval in his voice "you went down there to see him didn't you?"

I frowned "I wanted to say good-bye Edward I never got the chance to say good-bye."

He chuckled "fine answer me this do you feel better after saying bye to him?"

I smiled "a little bit."

He laughed "good-good I'm glad. Okay I can see you look around can you see me?"

I looked around and when I finally saw him he scared the shit out of me.

He opened the driver door and laughed "did I scare you?"

I nodded "yeah you did you need to say sorry."

He looked up at me through his lashes "sorry baby."

I hugged him around the neck.

He wrapped my feet around his waist then sat down in the driver's seat.

I fell asleep like I was while he was driving us home.

When we got home he carried me inside and took me to our room to sleep.

I woke up and looked at Edward.

He smiled "what?"

I frowned "when I saw my father um yesterday I saw a bite on his neck. From a Vampire. Did you do it?"

He nodded " I was trying to see if I could change him and he would be okay."

I nodded "thank-you for trying Edward. I love you."

He smiled "I love you too baby."

I kissed him on his neck over and over and over again and I could tell he loved it I felt his penis on the inside of my thigh.

I giggled and patted it "down boy."

He laughed and grabbed me away from his penis.

I smiled at his reaction then purred at him and rubbed my cheek against his. I opened his shirt the buttons scattered all over the floor. I put my hands on his stomach and leaned forward to kiss him.

He smiled back at me and bucked his hips at me. "I love you Bella so much but lets wait until we get married to do this. Does that sound like a good idea to you?"

I frowned and shook my head "I'm horny as fucking hell Edward no I can't fucking wait."

He nodded "okay love."

He got on top of me and took my blouse off then my sweat pants and everything else until I was nude. When he was done he did the same to himself.

I smiled when I saw how big he actually was. I have only ever seen him through his pants or boxers. But now I see him totally nude I'm happy.

He came over to me and got on top of me and put his large member at my center. Then started pushing down little by little until he got to the part that would hurt the worst. He broke through it extremely fast so I didn't feel that much pain.

He smiled at me and then stayed where he was for a few minutes then started moving. There was pain but there was more pleasure.

We went at it for fifteen minutes. I was very happy when we were through. I felt so relaxed so I fell straight to sleep.


End file.
